Dulce imaginación
by Saiph Feder
Summary: Slash – Sirius/Remus:: Si caminas por fuera de la habitación de los merodeadores y escuchas ruidos “sospechosos” ¿te detendrías? James sí. Aunque el precio de su curiosidad puede ser muy alto.


**Notas de autora:** Ok, lo confieso… este fic no tiene nada de especial y me tomó solo dos horas y media (es poco para mi) terminarlo. Solo tenía ganas de escribir y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Aún así, espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: **Slash. Relación chico x chico ultra plasmada en cada línea.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y los merodeadores de mis sueños -cofcof- no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Dulce imaginación**

—¿Lo sientes¿Como se abre camino¿Como palpita en tu interior?

—Seguro… Muy lento… Es imposible no sen… tirlo…

Un "¡Oh!" tallado con palabras que nunca hubiese querido oír se apodera de toda la expresión de James cuando, por pura casualidad, camina justo por fuera de aquella habitación. _Es que estos dos ya no tienen vergüenza. _

Potter quiere huir de esa realidad a veces, y este tipo de ocasiones son las que más le hacen querer desear el olvido. Pero su alma de merodeador lo traiciona y necesita quedarse, necesita darle de comer a su curiosidad que le pide que se detenga y escuche. Se apoya en la pared y se siente menos culpable al no apoyar también la oreja en la puerta.

—¡Mmm…!

—Shhh… calla, Lunático… calla…

James lo imagina. Un cuadro se pinta con un pincel imaginario en su mente, y _mierda, _nunca antes había deseado tanto no dejarse llevar por esa maraña llamada imaginación. Porque lo envuelve, y cada palabra y susurro que nace tras esa puerta se acopla tan endemoniadamente bien a su película casera, que se maldice una y otra vez.

Remus… su amigo, siempre correcto. Y Sirius, su amigo, siempre… siempre. Y Remus… cae a gotas el sudor de su excitación, y otra vez _mierda_, tiene las piernas tan separadas que debe estar ardiendo y rogando a Sirius que lo parta a la mitad de una buena vez.

—Más… Más… Más…

Remus jadea y la sonrisa de Sirius traspasa las paredes.

—Que insaciable. ¿Quieres que lo meta todo?

—Sí…

Ese es un "sí" que se deshace, que desaparece cuando está a punto de tildar la "i". Un _sí _que no alcanza a ser terminado porque algo ocupa la habitación vacía que es su boca, y eso confunde a James, quien se pregunta _¿¡por dónde se lo está metiendo Sirius!?_

Oh no… Oh, no… _nonononono_… ¡Y mil veces no! James se agarra la cabeza con las manos, desordenando aún más su cabello, intentando arrancarse con las uñas toda clase de pensamiento impuro que cruza su mente, pero no puede… no puede porque su cabello SIEMPRE está disparado en todas direcciones y tiene miedo de que Sirius, por medios desconocidos, sepa lo que ahora ve en su mente y piense que SIEMPRE está espantando el Kamasutra gay de su cabeza.

Pero ahora, que ya no está entretenido espantando los fantasmas de su cabello, siente que las imágenes se clavan más profundo en su… _No, ahí está otra vez._ Las palabras malditas: clavar, profundo.

Dentro de esa habitación está Sirius y Remus, el frágil Remus y su "i" sin tilde; un delito en su historial de defensor de la gramática. Algo muy grave. Una falta que solo puede cometer porque… porque… ¡Sí! _¡Porque tiene algo en la boca que le gusta mucho más que una afirmación debidamente tildada!! _

James está delirando… pero más delira el Remus en su mente cuando aferra los dedos en la base del miembro de Sirius y succiona con fuerza la erección que enturbia su boca. Su lengua se envuelve y desenvuelve en aquel palpitante lugar y el borde de sus labios acuna algo más que saliva.

—Mmm… eres todo un profesional cuando se trata de comerlo… Me excitas, Lunático.

—Mmm… —Remus quiere decir algo, pero algo rellena cada espacio en su boca y solo traga… Y se traga algo más que sus palabras, ciertamente.

James está a punto de llorar por la desesperación. No se puede mover porque, portercera vez;_ mierda_, ni él mismo conoce el porqué, pero ahora es Sirius en su mente el que inmoviliza sus neuronas. Mueve las caderas. Adelante. Atrás. En círculos sinuosos, en arremetidas bruscas que nacen como un reflejo de su pelvis y ahogan la garganta de Lupin. Enreda los dedos en el cabello cenizo de Remus y marca el ritmo de cada succión. Sirius jadea ronco, profundo, cavernoso y con ecos en las paredes.

—Suficiente, prefecto. Ha sido mucho por hoy.

Potter abre los ojos de par en par al otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Sirius… Vamos, un poco más —susurra Remus con un tono abatido que pocas veces James ha escuchado.

—Mmm… ¿Me harás algo si me niego? —Sirius amenaza. Quiere jugar. Se hace de rogar.

_¿Sirius negándose? Raro…_

—Si no me lo das, le contaré a James. Todo. Cada detalle.

_¿¡Qué¡Remus debe estar loco!_

James se afirma la cabeza otra vez y poco le falta para darse golpes contra la pared. ¿Por qué tenían que meterlo a él en todo eso¡A ÉL! El heredero del título de "Heterosexual más apuesto" de todo Hogwarts luego de que Sirius reconoció (solo entre en el grupo de merodeadores y Lily) que tal vez algo de _marica _tenía.

Cornamenta temblaba de pies a cabeza con cada palabra que escuchaba tras esa puerta. _No por favor,_ pensaba. Suficiente había tenido con todas esas escenas en tiempo real que había tejido su imaginación. No necesitaba, de hecho, no quería por nada del mundo que Remus le dijera "no, no era tu imaginación" y corroborara de esa forma que sus pesadillas tendrían, desde ese momento en adelante, una temática homosexual con Sirius y Lupin como protagonistas.

—¿Qué dices? No querrás que James se entere… ¿o sí?

_¡No quieres¡Di que no quieres¡Yo no quiero, por Merlín!_

—¿Esa es una amenaza? Mmm… es interesante…

—Lo traumarás de por vida. Ya no serás su hermano.

—Su hermano…

_¡Te aseguro que te quito ese título y te lo entierro volviéndote más gay de lo que eres, Sirius Black¡Dale lo que quiere!_

—James también quería. Se enfadará si le cuento lo de hoy.

_¿¡Que!? Momento¿¡QUÉ¡DE QUE HABLAS! _

-Vamos, aún queda algo. Puedo guardar un poco para él.

James se marea. Los lentes resbalan por su nariz y su mirada se nubla. Las piernas no le responden y sus manos se escurren por la pared como si se estuviera derritiendo. Se le revuelve el estómago y se le acalambra la lengua. Se le detienen los pensamientos y más vale que su imaginación deje de funcionar o practicará un hechizo prohibido con él mismo como conejillo de indias en ese preciso momento y lugar.

—No soy egoísta, lo sabes. Pero… vamos, es muy poco y… bueno… —Remus duda. No quiere caer en el pecado del egoísmo—… lo quiero para mi…

Sirius suspira.

—Lo guardaré para James.

Cornamenta está al borde del colapso. Le tiembla la tierra y siente que cae en un pozo profundo. Cada vez un poco más oscuro. Sin más salvación que el poder de convencimiento de Remus.

—Lo recuperarás luego, yo te ayudaré. Pero ahora solo dámelo… por favor —Lupin suplica y se escucha en todos lados como relame sus labios.

—¿Y si solo dejo que lo lamas?

—No bromees, Canuto. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

—Pídemelo con la boca abierta.

—Eres un pervertido, Black. Dámelo de una vez. No te pido que lo pongas en mi boca, solo dámelo.

—De rodillas —sentencia—. Y con las piernas separadas —agrega con un tono divertido y perverso.

—Sirius… ¡dámelo!

—¡MÉTESELO DE UN PUTA VEZ!

James había aguantado demasiado. Tanto tira y afloja, o en realidad, tanto "para James", le habían quitado toda pizca de cordura y paciencia. Estaba tan cabreado y sorprendido por todo, que sus piernas se volvieron a mover por un solo segundo, en el cual patearon la puerta y lanzaron el cuerpo de su dueño al interior de la habitación.

Esperaba lo peor, sin embargo, iba con los ojos abiertos, con valor, como todo un Gryffindor. Pero grande es su sorpresa cuando ve, envuelto en papel dorado y con la marca Honeydukes en un costado, el supuesto "miembro" de Sirius; blanco, con bordes acaramelados y delgadas líneas centrales incrustadas con crujientes trozos de galletas inyectadas con esencia de naranja. Y tiene relleno, claro; crema de naranja con pequeñas incrustaciones crocantes de la misma fruta. Toda la habitación de los merodeadores está impregnada de aquel olor, ese que desprende siempre Remus, pero ahora también Sirius: chocolate.

—Bueno, no sé si viene mucho al caso, amigo mío. Pero ya que me das la idea —Sirius intercambió la mirada entre James y Remus, al cual miró directamente—. Lunático, accede y ponte de rodillas, aunque más importan las piernas separadas.

Lupin, a diferencia de Sirius, no puede actuar como si nada. James había entrado de forma tan brusca que lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, más aún cuando escuchó sus palabras, o gritos en realidad (y no hablamos precisamente de la palabra "PUTA"). Pero, fuera lo que fuera que Cornamenta estaba pensado, había que aclararlo ya.

—Edición especial de Navidad. Querías probarlos a penas viste el cartel en Honeydukes que anunciaba el stock limitado que llegaría desde Suiza a principios de Diciembre —explicó un Remus confundido mientras le arrancaba de las manos el trozo de chocolate a Sirius y se lo daba a su amigo.

James sintió como los colores se le iban a la cabeza y solo atinó a acercar tímidamente el chocolate a su boca, como en cámara lenta.

—Remus lo quería todo para él, pero yo le dije que teníamos que pensar en ti. ¡Hasta pensó que te traicionaría y me amenazó con contarte la supuesta fechoría¿Verdad que se merece un castigo? —preguntó mientras miraba a Remus otra vez— Vamos, de rodillas.

—Estás loco, Black.

Remus negó con la cabeza, y mientras este y Sirius iniciaban una nueva discusión, James dejaba que el chocolate palpitara lentamente en su interior, abriéndose camino al interior su boca, lentamente. Estancaba su garganta aquel sabor dulce y cítrico. Nunca el alivio había sabido a chocolate, y espera que nunca, NUNCA sepa a otra cosa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Comentarios? Se agradecen n.n 


End file.
